


Благодарность

by mikkie28



Category: Bloody Monday, Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: Однажды Джей встречает угрюмого парня в черной школьной форме.





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [源治xJ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299574) by 小栗小栗. 



> В тексте содержится отсылка к аниме «Возвращение кота» (дословный перевод названия — «Кошачья благодарность»).

Он чрезвычайно красив.

Конечно, он на всех производит такое впечатление.

Он — гений. 

Этот факт тоже передается из уст в уста и не вызывает сомнений. 

Но если речь идет о его физической силе, люди только улыбаются.

— Вы еще пожалеете, — Джея повалили на землю. Он весь в ушибах и ссадинах, от боли на лбу выступил пот.

— Да что ты? Попытаешься отомстить нам при помощи уравнений?

Он промолчал в ответ.

Обычно красивое лицо Джея сейчас искажено гримасой боли, он не мог громко говорить и тяжело дышал. Он никак не мог подумать, что с ним так легко справится кучка ни на что не способных хулиганов, да еще и школьников, судя по всему.

Они разразились бесцеремонным хохотом.

— Эй, вы!

Все обернулись посмотреть на того, кто это сказал, и тут же на всех лицах отразился испуг. Руки, державшие Джея, разжались, и хулиганье прыснуло в разные стороны, как стайка вспугнутых воробьев.

Джей взглянул на спины убегающих янки и выдохнул. С трудом опираясь на поврежденную руку, он приподнялся и сел. Он хотел повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто стоит позади, но не смог.

— Все... Все в порядке? — спросил его красивый парень в черной школьной форме. На его лице было нерешительное выражение.

— В каком, бля, порядке? Что, похоже, что у меня все в порядке? Лучше б подняться помог. 

Джей испытывал такую боль, что вполне мог потерять сознание. Он был уверен, что левые рука и голень у него как минимум вывихнуты, а раны на правых ладони и плече нужно было обработать, но все это не тянуло на повод срываться на незнакомце. 

Даже несмотря на то, что стоящий перед ним парень явно глуповат.

— Э? — Джей было вытянул вперед правую руку, чтобы парень помог ему встать, но внезапно взлетел в воздух. Прошло секунд пять, прежде чем он понял, что его несут на руках, как невесту. — Ты что делаешь? 

В голосе Джея слышался лед, а вот в сердце уже начало зарождаться удовольствие от того, что ему не приходилось идти и наступать на больную ногу.

Да, он высокомерен и избалован, и что? 

— Несу тебя на руках. Ты против? — парень повернул к нему наивное лицо. Джей разглядел нахмурившиеся брови.

Джей ощущал на своей щеке горячее дыхание парня. Тот смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и Джей слегка покраснел и отвернулся.

— Против. Пусти меня. 

— О, — в голосе парня не слышалось особой радости.

Бля!

Это была единственная мысль, которая пронеслась в голове Джея, после того, как его сбросили на землю.

Да он делает все, что ему скажешь! Джей решил взять свои слова обратно — он не глуповат, он полный идиот!

— Куда ты теперь?

— Не знаю. Мне некуда идти. 

— По-моему, тебе сначала нужно в больницу.

***  
Лежа на больничной койке, Джей безразлично спросил: 

— Сколько мне придется здесь пробыть?

Он уже подготовился к мысли о том, что пока отлежится в больнице. Это отличное место для того, кто хочет спрятаться. 

— Месяц, — ответил Генджи и кивнул врачу.

Когда врач выписал рецепт и ушел, Джей и Генджи остались в палате вдвоем.

— Я в долгу не останусь. Скажи, чего тебе хочется больше всего?

— Того, чего я хочу... ты мне дать не сможешь.

Джей взглянул в чистые глаза, полускрытые под нависшими веками, в это лицо, на котором мелькнуло одиночество, и скривился в презрительной гримасе. 

Да он наивнее второклассника. Очень тяжелый случай. 

***

С тех пор прошло месяца два, может, три, Генджи не считал. Он вообще хотел забыть о том случае, когда спас парня со смазливым лицом и ртом, как кошачья мордочка. Он никак не ожидал, что однажды этот парень ему позвонит.

Сидя в роскошном ресторане европейской кухни, Генджи чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. На нем была его потрепанная форма, кое-где заляпанная свежепролитой кровью, он совсем не соответствовал здешней элегантной атмосфере. 

Расположившийся напротив него молодой мужчина небрежно водил по обивке дивана изящным белоснежным пальцем. На его лице витала неуловимая полуулыбка, как у Чеширского кота, его глаза блестели. Он смотрел прямо в лицо Генджи. 

На столе лежал пухлый конверт, в котором, судя по его виду, была толстая пачка денег.

— Это что, «кошачья благодарность»?

Джей, который только что отпил какую-то непрозрачную зеленую жидкость из бокала, поперхнулся и закашлялся:

— Все может быть.


End file.
